the_fantasy_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Elf Types
Elysian Elves }}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | General Information |- |'Name in the Elvish Tongue' |Aran Edhel (Kings Elf) |- |'Name in the Common Tongue' | Elysian Elves |- |'Nickname(s)' |None |- |'Distinguishing Features' |Their more human natures, lack of pointed ears and preference to live in towns, cities and buildings of stone. |- |'Notable Members' | Rose Storm,Gwaine Calvierri Storm, Percival Blackthorn Storm, Eldin Sunweaver Storm |} Elysian Elves are the most common of all Elvenkind and take their name from their homeland, Elysium. They are also known as Kings Elves, because Elyisum is the home of the Elven Royal Family, and has been for as long as anyone can remember. Elysian Elves weren't always so 'human'. This is only a recent occurrence that has happened within the last millenium. However, 'mingling' with humans, as these types of Elf are prone to do, has resulted over time in their more 'human' appearance. They no longer sport their hair long and flowing (unless for fashion), their ears are no longer pointed and they have a much more open mind and willingness to socialise with other races (with the exception of Dwarves). It was not until the time of Queen Rose, however, when this willingness to ally with humans truly came into effect. She succesfully allied Elysium with Greece and the two very prominent and powerful families of Myrmidon and Elis. She also married a human - the first of her kind in three generations to do so, and the first monarch ever to have taken a human for a partner. Woodland Elves }}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | General Information |- |'Name in the Elvish Tongue' |Taur Edhel (Wood Elf) |- |'Name in the Common Tongue' |Wood Elf |- |'Nickname(s)' |The Fey, Pointy Ears |- |'Distinguishing Features' |Their pointed ears, long hair and preference to live in trees and tree houses deep within forests and woods. They also view all other Elves as lesser than them, and have a very haughty, arrogant opinion. |- |'Notable Members' |Tauriel Storm, Legolas Storm, Haldir, Thranduil |} The oldest type of elf, these stereotypical pointy eared, long haired individuals live in the forests and woods, choosing to build their homes amongst the branches and canopies of trees instead of the more 'civilised' brick towns and houses of their Elysian relatives. The Wood Elves are also 'pure bloods', or so they like to think, because their blood lines have not been 'contaminated' by inferior races such as humans. They have a very high opinion of themselves, are incredibly vain, and look down upon other races with haughty, arrogant and condescending attitudes. They do not like that an 'impure' family of Elves, such as the Storms, rules over the entire race, and time and time again, they have tried to either usurp the throne, or marry into it, in the hopes of purifying the Royal family once more, by removing all traces of human. You will never find a Woodland elf with any form of facial hair, as beards are associated with dwarves, and rough or rugged appearances are associated with humans. This is why most Wood Elf men are considered 'pretty' - an observation which has caused other races (and even other elves) to wrongly assume (most of the time) that Wood Elf men are in fact gay. Of course, sometimes this is actually the case, but not always. However it has led to the universal belief that all Elves are gay - something the Elysian Elves in particular take great offence to. Moon Elves }}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | General Information |- |'Name in the Elvish Tongue' |Ithil Edhel (Moon Elf) |- |'Name in the Common Tongue' |Moon Elf |- |'Nickname(s)' |Borrowers |- |'Distinguishing Features' |Their nocturnal habits (These elves only come out at night, hence their names) and their unusual appearance, in comparison to other elf types. |- |'Notable Members' |Unknown |} Moon Elves are the most elusive and mysterious of the Elvenkind, and are very rarely seen by anyone other than their own kind, mainly because of their nocurnal habits. This also means that not much is known about them, other than the few rare instances when someone has been fortunate enough to come across one. They are incredibly different in appearance compared to the other types of elves, as they stand between two to three feet tall, have spindly arms and legs and over-sized heads and eyes. They have pointed, bat-like ears, pale skin (because they never see the sun) and high, squeaky voices. Rather than conventional clothing, they choose to wear 'borrowed' items like pillowcases and tea-towels, because they are incredibly shy creatures, who would rather turn and run away, or hide, rather than draw attention to themselves. This means they lack the courage and the means to buy proper clothes, and instead resort to 'borrowing' when they believe no-one is watching. However, even when they wear proper clothing, they seem to not know how to wear it. For example, Prince Lucan Storm (brother of Rose Storm) was fortunate enough to encounter a Moon Elf only once, and this elf wore a single different styled sock on each foot - under the impression that it wasn't correct to wear two matching socks. Elendili }}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | General Information |- |'Name in the Elvish Tongue' |Elendali (Half Blood) |- |'Name in the Common Tongue' |Elendili |- |'Nickname(s)' |Half Blood, Dirty Blood, Halfling |- |'Distinguishing Features' |Their other characteristics, depending on the race that has made them a 'half blood' in the first place. |- |'Notable Members' |Torani Storm, Shaina Storm, Laini Storm, Thayn Storm, Loki Vastra |} Half Elf, Half Human (in most cases, though not all), these Elves have earned the most derogatory and condescending of nicknames, through no fault of their own. Eons past, it was seen as a sin to join with anyone who was not an elf. The Ancient Elves believed in the purity of their bloodline and maintained that this purity must be preserved, at all costs. However, as 'childlike' humans began to find their feet in the world, some Elves realised that they had more in common with these 'children' than they had at first realised. The first Elendili was in fact Arwen Storm - First Queen of Elysium - born of the love between her father Dairon, a woodland elf, and her mother Elise, a human noble from a town nearby. When she came of age, Arwen stood up to the then king, Malekith, who had tormented and bullied her for most of her young life. Leading a rebellion against him, Arwen was able to overthrow him and was subsequently voted Queen, by popular demand of the rest of the Elvenkind. Thousands of years later, her descendant Torani Storm - another Elendili - sits the throne of Elysium as Queen, and the concept of the Elendili is welcomed now - viewed as a normal part of the Elven society. Grey Elves }}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | General Information |- |'Name in the Elvish Tongue' |Winde Edhel (Grey Elf) |- |'Name in the Common Tongue' |Grey Elf |- |'Nickname(s)' |None |- |'Distinguishing Features' | The small amount of other races they have in their blood, most commonly human. |- |'Notable Members' |Eira Storm, Mithian Storm, Flynn Storm |} Sylvan Elves }}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | General Information |- |'Name in the Elvish Tongue' |Ai Edhel (Small Elf) |- |'Name in the Common Tongue' |Sylvan Elf |- |'Nickname(s)' |None |- |'Distinguishing Features' |Their name, which means 'small elf' - not because they are small, but because they only have a small amount of Elvish in them. |- |'Notable Members' | Seifa Theirin Storm, Rhaegar of Midas, Azrael of Midas, Raiden Myron, Daena Myron |} Sylvan Elves or 'Small Elves' get their names not because they are small in size (most are the height of an average Elf or Human), but because of the small amount of Elvish blood they actually have in them. Humans and other races have entered their bloodine at some point and 'tainted' the line, so much that they are now barely considered to be Elves at all. One example, and the most famous and notable Sylvan Elf of the last five centuries, is Seifa Theirin Storm. Her mother, Torani Storm, is an Elendili, or Half Elf, whilst her father Alistair was human. This makes Seifa only a quarter Elvish, though she still shares many of the characteristics of her Elven family, despite having more human in her blood than elf. For reasons that no-one can really explain, Sylvan Elves are looked upon much more favourably than their Elendili counterparts, despite having less Elvish in their blood, and more human. One possible reason could be that it was an Elendili - Arwen Storm - that overthrew the 'Pointy Ear' King and took all the power from the Woodland Elves many eons ago, whilst Sylvan Elves - very mild and placid in nature - have never posed a threat to anyone and are generally able to get along with anyone and everyone, regardless of their race, rank or status. Sylvan Elves have never posed a threat, unlike Elendili, which are the most troublesome of all the Elf types. Aldmer }}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | General Information |- |'Name in the Old Tongue' | Aldmer (First Ones) |- |'Name in the Elvish Tongue' | Estanesse (Firstborn) |- |'Name in the Common Tongue' | Aldmer |- |'Nickname(s)' | Time Lords |- |'Distinguishing Features' | They are born with pointed ears, but most cut them during adolescence as part of an ancient ritual. They also have the ability to manipulate time. |- |'Notable Members' | Trevelyan Lumis, Taelila Lumis |} Aldmer are close related to Woodland Elves. They were also known as Time Lords, because of their ability to manipulate time. Most of them, as their relatives, lived in the forests, before they started to spread out more. Like their relatives they are very vain. But they do not care who ruled Ealdor, for they controlled time. They considered themselves more important than kings or queens with their ability. Once they could manipulate time in every way. But they made sure no one would abuse this power. Some could not stand the temptation and their lust for power grew. However the Gods punished them and took their abilities away. As aeons passed they lived in the woods a simple life without their abilities, learning new ones. They lived a simple life and when the race of humans grew, they tried to hide themselves by cutting their ears to match the shape of human ears. It was considered a rite of passage. This tradition grew and stayed among the Aldmer. With the loss of their ability they became more humble. They were very small in numbers and as time went on, they became almost extincted. There are only a few of them left and to their surprise they realized that their ability hadn't completely disappeared. They could not manipulate time to the extend their ancestors could, but their abilities did become stronger as time passed. However they didn't know if they would ever control time as their ancestors could. Elf Factions These factions can be made up of any or all of the above elf types, and are more 'location' based. *'Dalish Elves' (Found in and around Thedas, specifically Ferelden, Orlais and Kirkwall) - These elves are mostly made up of Wood Elves, though unlike the Wood Elves who pride themselves in their appearance, the Dalish are more commonly known for their tribal tattoos and war paints - choosing practicality over appearance when it comes to their environment. Known Dalish Elves include Merrill, Tamriel, Marethari and Zathrien. *'Dark Elves' (Found in Gedrefed) - These elves are the criminals and 'unsavoury' characters of the Elvenkind, and most will offer their services to anyone willing to pay the right price. They can be hired as anything from thieves, private mercenaries and bodyguards, to assassins. Known Dark Elves include Keras Ksenia, Helikaon Drake and Loki Vastra.